


Hybrids AU

by izzysplants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techbur twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzysplants/pseuds/izzysplants
Summary: War breaks out between two deities, Philza, a horned (antlers) elf hybrid, chooses to help The Blaze Empress after being lied to and cursed by The Ender King. While at The Empress' Quartress Phil finds two twin piglin hybrids, Techno and Wilbur. (I promise tommy is coming pls pls) ALSO, I don't claim the credits for the Blaze Empress and the Ender King, they belong to Philza, this is going off of a headcanon where the twins were "gifted" to Phil by the Empress.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is new. I absolutely suck at summaries man, I don't normally write too often and it's something I picked up again, but it's been really fun so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza runs an errand for the Blaze Empress to go see the Ender King, a deal ensues.

“How did you get your wings, dad?” I let my wings lay against my back, Tommy behind me playing with them. 

“I made an awful deal to get them, Will. I wish I could take it back.” Techno furrowed his brows, stood on his knees, and began touching at my wings. 

“But, they’re so cool, Phil! You also get a cool nickname out of them! Why would you take it back?” I stared at him, confused, ignoring the last question, and asked, 

“What do you mean? What nickname do I get out of them, Techno?” letting out a forced chuckle. 

“Angel of Death.” Wilbur and Techno said, staring at me. I couldn’t smile back at them, I sat there, fear running through my body.  _ How? _

“Where did you hear that name?” 

-

-

Five years earlier

-

-

“Hybrid Philza.” I slightly jumped at the Empress's call and quickly gathered myself. 

“Um, yes, Empress?” She carefully eyed me and handed me a backpack full of scrolls. 

“I need you to head over to the Ender King’s home and have him sign these. I have a meeting planned and need to know if things will run accordingly. Remember to not look him in the eyes and do **_not_** make a deal with him, Philza.”

I laughed and threw on the backpack waving goodbye, “You know I’d never make a deal with  **him** , Empress. Besides, we’re friends, he won’t hurt me.” 

  
  


I stood outside his throne room, rubbing at my antlers, nervous.  _ A deal, huh.  _ I grabbed a handful of scrolls and opened the door approaching his throne.  _ Am I happy?  _ I stopped at the bottom of it, quickly bowing.  _ A deal, _

“Ah,  _ Angel of death,  _ welcome.” I swallowed the lump in my throat at the sudden name drop.  _ I forgot they know about that. I guess that is the only reason I even talk to any of them,  _ “Seems the Empress has you running her royal duties. That’s no job for a warrior like you.”

“While I must admit it's different from what I'm used to, your Majesty, I don’t mind it.” I stayed bowed and stared at the marble floor. 

“Of course an idiotic hybrid like  _ you _ would say that Angel of death.” I winced at the comment and held up the many scrolls from the Empress.

“The Blaze Empress asked you to sign these for a future meeting. She needs to know if you’ll be available.” He shifted on his throne and let out a sigh. 

“Is that all? I suppose.” He grabbed the bag and scrolls in my hands and quickly signed them. “Anything else, Angel of death?” I shook my head and bowed again turning around to leave. “I know you want to ask something, Philza.” I stopped and turned back to him. 

“A deal. You, you specialize in making wishes come true in the form of deals, do you not, your Majesty?” 

“Yes, if  _ wishes _ are what you desire to call them, then yes, I do. Why do you ask, Angel of Death?” I felt my hands begin shaking and felt dizzy. 

“I want to be able to  _ fly _ , your majesty.” He remained quiet for a while, the only sound being the endermen outside. Then he laughed. 

“ _ Flight? _ Oh, I see you’re leaning into your nickname, Philza. What a ridiculous wish. You want me to just give _ you _ wings?” He laughed some more, finally stopping with a heavy sigh. “I suppose.”

I perked up my head seeing him holding out his hand.  _ don’t make a deal, don’t make a deal,  _ **_don’t make a deal._ ** I grabbed it and quickly shook it. He smiled and yanked my arm forward grabbing hold of my face whispering,

“I’ll just take something of  _ yours  _ now, Angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil talks with The Empress about what happened between him and The Ender King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying pls

I woke up in a cold sweat darting up from my bed. My antlers got caught on my blanket and I quickly threw it off. I felt my head pounding, and my back felt numb.

“Easy, Philza.” I looked up seeing the Empress' royal advisor standing next to me. 

“S-sandy? What on earth are you doing here? Y-you don’t normally come to the overworld.” She rolled her eyes, 

“Yes well, we can’t normally have beds in the Nether either. The Empress is waiting for you. She’s not exactly happy.” I attempted to stand up from my bed but quickly fell over. “That’ll happen. You haven’t fully adjusted to your wings yet.” 

  
  


I looked up at her, confused.  _ Wings?? _ I looked at my back and noticed a pair of large dark blue-violet wings covered in dried blood. I saw my bed also covered in blood, my white sheets now a light pink. 

“It was an awful couple of days watching the process if I’m honest. You continuously screamed out in pain and died every time they began to poke through. Never seen a winged hybrid before. What’s with the necklace?” I attempted to stand again, leaning on Sandy for support. I looked down at my neck seeing a heart shaped necklace. I tried taking it off, but it didn’t budge.

_ I died? Five times?  _ “Why, why is the Empress upset with me?” She helped me through my bedroom and out the door to the portal. 

“Because you’re the idiot that made the deal with the Ender King.” 

-

-

-

I stood in front of the Empress, Sandy stood to the side cutting holes in the back of my clothes to make room for my new wings.  _ I made a deal with him? I suppose that does make sense.  _ I rubbed at my antlers and nervously bounced from one foot to the next, The Empress didn’t look at me, instead stared at a black scroll. 

“So, you chose wings, Hybrid Philza, what a shame.” I slightly winced and balled my fists, “I was hoping you’d properly listen to me, but I guess I was wrong. You  _ continue  _ to go against my word, and now you’ve been cursed.” I looked up at her. 

“W-what did you say? Cursed? I-I’m not cursed, he gifted these wings to me, Empress.” She threw down the scroll to my feet, and it was addressed to her from the Ender King. 

“Have fun with your little errand boy. Hopefully, he won’t mind me taking his respawning ability. Enjoy, Empress.” My breathing staggered and I fell back tripping on my wings.  _ He, he took my respawning? I can’t, I can’t come back if I die anymore? _

“Why would you ever make a deal with him?! I warned you, Philza, but you went against me and made this deal!” giant blaze rods appeared around her and began to catch fire. Fear took over and I shouted,

“I never  **_wanted_ ** to make a deal with him! I-I only asked him for the wings, I didn’t offer my _ fucking _ respawn!” She didn’t say anything, Sally stared at me, eyes wide. 

“You  _ didn’t  _ take the deal,” she approached me and pointed at a heart necklace around my neck, “then what the hell is that, Philza?” It was bright red and seemed to glow,

“I-I can’t take it off, it’s stuck. Every time I tried taking it off, it would just appear on me again.” She sighed and began to pace around the room,

“So you can’t remove it, and the Ender King lied to you. What is it you truly wanted Philza? Were you seriously willing to give up your respawn ability for a pair of wings?” I looked back at my wings and sighed. 

“I was tired, Empress. Every time The Ender King sent me out to fight those battalions and wars, I died, several times. That day he sent me to fight that “small” battalion? He lied. It was over fifty men, and I died after I killed thirty. I had to respawn and go back up there and finish off the twenty left. I was in pain and I lied to everyone to keep my dumb title. Because “The Angel Of Death” doesn’t die. I didn’t want to die again but, I never told him, I swear!” I dropped down to my knees letting my tears fall.  _ I swear, I swear, I never told him, I didn’t tell him anything.  _

“It’s not your fault, Hybrid Philza. I’ve noticed the slow corruption of The Ender King, but I’ve remained silent on it. He plans to overtake different parts of the Nether as well as the Overworld. I had planned to question him at the meeting, but this is urgent now. Sandy, prepare the warriors, call in "He" and "She", we're officially starting this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more at @izzysplants on twitter and instagram


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo Techbur twins introduction finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good i've already done ten chapters before I decided to publish this

“So, how are your wings treating you, Philza? It’s been a week now.” The Empress asked with Sandy by her side. They looked around at the scattered papers spread out on my room floor. 

“Ah, nevermind that, here, I have a battle plan ready for when the war begins, see? If we ambush from the back, we could have the upper hand.” I looked up at them for approval but only saw worried expressions. 

“You’ve never had wings before Philza. it’s best to properly care for them by attempting to fly around and stretch them out, y’know.” Sandy suggested, The Empress nodding along. I shook my head and smiled at them rubbing at my antlers. They wouldn’t understand, I want this war to be over with as soon as possible. 

“Empress! Empress, we have a situation!” "She" ran into the room practically out of breath, “In the garden, there seem to be hybrids, piglin hybrids to exact!” 

“She” ran out of the room and we quickly after her, 

“They're very young it seems, just children.”  _ This could be a security breach. How did they wind up here? _ I was lost in thought and bumped into “He” who stood at the entrance of the garden. 

I moved past them, sword in hand.  _ They could be hostile for all we knew.  _ “He” pointed behind the fountain where I saw a slight movement. I moved closer and peaked behind the fountain. two young looking boys stared up at me in horror and hugged each other close. They had pink hair, a small tail, and small fangs. I quickly dropped my sword and knelt near them, giving them a patient smile. They seemed to be around five.

The one with the kinder looking face looked at his brother who quickly shook his head and crawled further away holding onto his hand tightly. He looked at him, wanting to run off, but his brother held onto him and moved closer to me. 

“Hi, I’m Phil. I won’t hurt you, alright? I’m sorry about the sword, we didn’t know what kind of hybrids were out here. are you two alright?” They glanced at each other and began muttering in a different language, one I didn't know. The one who was more afraid stood up and reached out for my hair. I quickly leaned my head down and he grabbed at it, rubbing his hands against my antlers, slightly cooing. 

“Gold?” he asked, leaning down to lock eyes with me. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked around me and reached for my wings. The Empress quickly ran over and pulled his hand back, her blaze rods quickly surrounding her. He screamed out and hid underneath me, his brother hiding behind my arm as he cried. 

“Empress it’s fine! They’re just kids, there’s no need to panic like that. He wasn’t going to harm me.” She remained in her defense mode but moved next to Sandy and the rest. I looked underneath me at the children who stared daggers into The Empress. “Hey, she won’t hurt you, alright? She’s a friend,” They looked at me and the Empress, a confused look on their faces, ‘What’re your names? Do you have any?” They crawled out from underneath me and sat down holding each other’s hands tightly. 

“I’m Wilbur, this is Techno, I’m the eldest.” He said with a bright smile on his face. Techno, who looked insulted, smacked the back of his head shouting,

“Don’t lie!  _ I’m  _ the eldest! The pack said so!” Wilbur stuck his tongue out and sat sulking from the pain on his head.  _ A pack? So they do have a family.  _ I smiled and asked,

“You have a pack? Do you remember where they were? Or what happened to them?” Wilbur stopped smiling and Techno began fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. “Did something happen to them, Techno?” 

He slightly winced saying, “We all got separated when the tall monsters came, the ones that take bits of the ground. They attacked us and screamed when we got too close. We were told to run so we did until we found this place. They followed us right outside, maybe over there?” Techno pointed to the east wall, and Wilbur nodded in agreement.  _ We’re too late, aren’t we? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more at @izzysplants on instagram and twitter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has to make a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone over and fixed so many little things already at this point, but I need to stop at this point

“What? What did he say, Philza? Why are you so worked up now?” I walked down the long halls of the quartress at a fast pace, everyone quickly following behind me, bombarding me with questions. The twins stayed quiet as they held onto my hands, but stayed close, avoiding The Empress. I made sure to keep my wings up to create distance between them which they seemed thankful for. We finally reached the east wall and looked over the edge. The guards were below fighting off the endermen who had begun ripping apart the walls. “Sandy, take the children and hide, me and the others will handle this.” 

“Philza, that is suicide for you, you can’t do this.  _ You  _ are taking the children and retreating to the overworld,  _ we _ will handle what’s happening here, you need to get to safety.”  _ Suicide? Right, this damned amulet, this damned curse. It’s holding me back. I can’t fight anymore?  _

I knelt in front of the Empress, and tried to hold back the shakiness in my voice as my tears began building up,

“Blaze Empress, please allow me to go down the only way I’ve known how, by fighting this war and ending it for good. I can’t allow myself to leave this way, not fulfilling my duties for you. It isn’t right. I ask you to allow me to fight alongside you, so I may pass with ease.”  _ There’s no way I’d leave this war not dead. I either go down the fighter I was, The Angel of Death, or a coward that fled the battle. _

“I will not allow you to fight this war, Philza.” I looked up at her, tears running down my face. “These children have nowhere to go, and they only trust you. This area must go into a void, for safety, and it won’t be suitable for them, they’re too young. We ask that you please take care of them, Philza.  _ That _ is your order.” She said with a demanding voice. 

I stood up and wiped my eyes looking at the children. They stared up at me, their big eyes locked on mine as the castle around us continued to crumble.

“Fine, I’ll take them to the overworld, but you have to promise to call me when you need me, okay? No matter what, I will come and defend this place.” They nodded and ushered me to the portal back home. I picked up the twins and began running back down the halls, my wings wrapped around them as Endermen broke into the castle through the walls. I dodged their grasp and unsheathed my sword as they chased after us, letting out their high pitched screams. 

One grabbed my wings, pulling me back, making me drop the twins and slamming me into the wall. I let go of my sword as I felt myself go in and out of consciousness. Wilbur stared in horror as the Endermen continuously threw me into the wall as more poured into the hall. It finally dropped me on the ground and jumped on top of me unhinging its jaw, attempting to bite at me.

“TECHNO DON’T!” Wilbur screamed, his voice shaking. I heard the Endermen begin screaming out in pain, vicious stabbing quickly following. I managed to punch the one on top of me off and kill it as more went the other way. Techno stood among the hoard of Endermen, rapidly swinging my sword but landing hits as they inched closer. I quickly stood up, grabbed him, and ran down the hall with Wilbur by my side. We reached the end and closed the doors behind us as they repeatedly banged against them attempting to break in. 

“We need to break the portal, if not they’re gonna follow us through!”  _ But I won’t be able to come back, will I? _ I hesitated a bit, thinking about what to do next, but sighed, grabbing some TNT out of the emergency chest and lit it as the Endermen finally broke through the door. I dropped the TNT and jumped back into the portal with the twins, the portal exploding and deactivating on both ends. We were stuck in the overworld with no way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more at @izzysplants on twitter and instagram


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Phil get comfortable with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwwwww :p we're coming up on a long chapter next

“ Techno that was amazing! You were so cool! You took Phil’s sword and were swiping at them non-stop! You did such a good job!” Techno let out a nervous chuckle as Wilbur jumped around, the adrenaline of what just happened taking over.

“R-really? I felt like I didn’t know what I was doing at all, I-I thought I was gonna die, or maybe Phil would.” I laid down in the grass and had my eyes concentrated on the sky, trying to drown out their voices.  _ I really can’t go back anymore. I’m stuck up here until they can open the portal back up. But even then, what about them? They said I was in charge of them, but I still have duties to do, in the nether and the overworld. I’m still a fighter after all. But who’s going to watch them when I have to go? _

__ I looked to my left seeing Wilbur laying down next to me, eyes concentrated on the sky, Techno on my right doing the same. 

“What... what’re you two doing?” Wilbur looked at me then back at the sky smiling,

“We wanted to see why you’re looking at the sky. It’s very blue, kinda like the warp forest trees! You also have that white stuff floating in the sky, what’re those?” Techno nodded along, his eyes shut, as he rubbed at his hand.  _ I have to take care of kids now, huh.  _ I smiled and said,

“Those are clouds. Sometimes if you’re lucky, you can see funny shapes out of them, like animals or faces.”

Wilbur had a lot of questions, and Techno simply nodded along with each one. “Why is your ground green? Why do those look like Hoglins? Why does that have wings like you? Why don’t your trees have shroom lights? Your mushrooms are ugly. Why are your trees so big?” They didn’t seem to stop, and Techno wasn’t necessarily helping either. 

“Why don’t we step inside for now, huh?” Wilbur nodded and grabbed Techno’s hand running up to the porch and waiting at the door. They looked excited to look around. _It’s getting pretty late, the sun’s starting to go down._  
  
“Whoa! Your sky changes colors too? Pretty! Look Techno!” We sat at the porch looking at the sky as the stars came out with the moon. It was peaceful, almost made me forget an entire war was starting. Seems they forgot too based on how wide their smiles were. 

“Why did those things want to hurt us?” Techno asked. I looked at him and Wilbur and they both wore the same sad expression. _ Almost forgot. I can’t tell them about the war or the Ender King.  _

“Don’t worry, they won’t come back anymore, alright? We should get to bed.” I walked them inside and down the hall. They looked around at my room and climbed into the bed getting engulfed by the blankets and pillows. 

“Can you tell us a story please, Phil?” Wilbur asked. Techno was already dozing off, his eyes already shut. I ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile.  _ A story? Christ. _

“Alright, I’ll tell you a story, about a great war, between an Empress, and a King.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more at @izzysplants on twitter and instagram


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends arrive once again

“Phil? Is everything alright? You haven’t stopped hovering for a while.” Wilbur asked, Techno stood behind him, book in hand. I looked down at the ground noticing I was flying and quickly stopped, landing with a thud.

“Sorry about that Will, I’ve been thinking about something for a while, expecting a letter soon.” Techno closed his book, ears perking up.

“A letter? From who?” _I’ve told them a bit about the war, they still haven’t learned about The Ender King. They’ve also forgotten about the Empress it seems._

“About that, The portal is going to open, we should be heading back soon.” They both wore unreadable expressions, a mix of worry but excitement. 

“We’ll be able to go back home? We can find our pack again?” _Oh. That’s right, they weren’t staying forever, just until the war let up. After five years, I have to just, let them leave me? Alone?_ I gave them a sad smile and nodded, 

“Yeah, you get to see your pack again, You’ll get to go home.” Wilbur smiled and jumped around, pure excitement taking over, but Techno looked shocked. _Why was he so shocked? Did he also think he’d stay here forever?_

“Um, I’ll be outside reading, Phil.” Techno muttered, his head slightly hanging low. Wilbur continued to run around asking a million questions and ran up to his room to start packing a bag. I walked out on the deck seeing Techno curled up on the chair, his book thrown in the lawn.

“I thought you liked that one? This is the third time you’re rereading it.” He slightly jumped and placed his feet back on the ground. He stared at it for a while, his tail wagging, and sighed.

“I don’t...I don’t think I want to go back to the pack, Phil. We’ve learned to control ourselves here, and we’re different now. What if they don’t want us back? What if, what if they died, Phil?” His voice was shaky and he started to blink his eyes rapidly. He continuously wiped at them, a feeble attempt to fight the tears. “Did we lose everyone by coming here? Would they even want us back if they were alive?” I sat down on the chair next to him and held out my hand. He stared at it for a while but placed it on top of mine.

“Even if they’re gone, even if they don’t want you anymore I’m still here, Techno.” He stared at me, finally letting his tears fall, and crumpled his face in pain. He reached over the chair and hugged me as he tried to let out a response.

“I don’t want to leave you, you’ve been good to me and Will. He enjoys it here too, I know he does. You’ve taught us so many things,” he let out a dry laugh, “You taught us your hair wasn’t gold, that not everyone is set to hurt us, that we can be happy here, that we have a home now. I don’t want to leave that behind.” I squeezed him tight as he dug his nails into my wings, he let out another sob.

“I don’t...I don’t want to go home either,” I turned around seeing Wilbur standing at the door, “I just acted excited because I thought we had to go home. I don’t want to go back. _This_ is my home, with you and Techno.” I hugged him and looked towards the yard seeing the portal activated once again. I ushered them inside and shut the door seeing Sandy come through with the Empress right behind her. _Didn’t expect that._

She stood at the entrance of the portal and didn’t move, wanting me to go towards her. I quickly locked the front door and flew off the porch approaching her and Sandy.

“I see you’ve adjusted well to your wings, Philza. You were always so stubborn when it came to adjusting.” I slightly huffed at her last comment and floated around them sitting atop the portal.

“Well, It has been five years, hasn’t it? Me, here on the Overworld having to, _adjust_ as you put it.” She eyed me carefully, Sandy motioning behind her for me to stop. “Nonetheless, _yes_ , the adjustment has been fine I suppose.”

“And the children, Philza?” 

“Like I said it’s been five years, they’ve adjusted fine to the Overworld. They’re ten now and are still growing up. They’ve grown out of old habits and have started to use their human forms so they can come with me to the nearby village. So, they’re doing fine, Empress.”

“Do they know about the war?” I sighed coming down and picked up Techno’s book off the ground, wiping off the dirt from the cover.

“They know bits and pieces yes, like how their old pack was smack in the middle of it, and that’s why they couldn’t return home. But they don’t know about the Ender King.”

**Techno's POV**

“Did he say the Ender King? Like in our old bedtime story?” Wilbur exclaimed, pressing his entire body against the door. I shushed him and motioned to go through the backdoor.

“Let’s go to the hiding spot in the bushes, we’ll be able to hear better out there,” I said, grabbing his hand and shutting the door behind us. We crawled through the bushes as they continued talking, 

“It’s bad enough there’s a war going on at their home, but they don’t need to worry about the cause of it, Empress!” Phil shouted, his wings were puffed up, a sign he was stressed and in danger. _Empress? Isn’t she from the story as well?_ I crawled further towards the shed and grabbed the wooden sword that leaned against the side of it.

“Philza, you should know by now, it is important they know the _entire_ truth of the war. It isn’t over, and soon enough he’ll threaten the Overworld. We need you back on the front lines to finally end this war.” 

Phil’s feathers continued to puff up. Wilbur started to breathe heavily and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

“Dad’s **scared** .” Wilbur muttered. _Dad..?_ I quickly ran out of the bushes and at them with the sword. The shorter woman came at me and pulled out a sword of her own.

“SANDY, STOP!” Dad yelled out.

**Phil's POV**

I ran in between them and shielded Techno as Sandy came to a full stop. Techno was panting heavily, and I noticed Wilbur in the bushes crouched behind them. 

“What...what’re you two doing out here? You should’ve been inside until I called you out.” Techno held on and didn’t let go when I tried to pull away. He dug his nails into my wings again, his breath shaking. Wilbur came out of the bushes and clung to my side as well, hiding his face behind my wings. 

“Dad...who are these people? What are they doing here? Why are you scared?” I looked back at the Empress and Sandy, they stood from a distance, The Empress holding her head up high. I leaned down giving them a patient smile.

“They’re old friends, ones I haven’t seen in years. It’s okay, you can trust them.” Wilbur’s eyes were squeezed tight and he held onto my wings. Techno looked down at my hands holding onto them, refusing to let go as he slightly whimpered, his tail rapidly swinging back and forth. 

“Are they the people from the story, Phil? Y-you said The Ender King and The Blaze Empress, is that her?” Techno asked holding onto Wilburs hand. I nodded and Wilbur shuddered, leaning onto my shoulder and facing away from them. “They’re scary, Phil. Can’t they go away?” 

“You have to be strong, Techno, you too Will. I promise they won’t hurt you, if they do, I’ll be right there and I’ll help you.” They slightly smiled and finally let go of me. I turned to the Empress and walked towards her with Techno and Wilbur close behind me. “Tell me what’s happened with the war. I want to hear every single detail of what’s happened since I was gone. Leave nothing out, how close is The Ender King to the castle?”

She sighed motioning for us to follow her through the portal,” Too close, Hybrid Philza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going back to war boys
> 
> You can find more at @izzysplants on twitter and Instagram


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes out on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension is starting to build, oh where will it go from here?

“But Dad, you promised!” Wilbur stood at the Quartress’ entrance with Techno at his side holding his hand. “You said you wouldn’t go out there! Why do you have to go?” I took off my hat putting on his head with a smile, 

“The Empress needs my help, Will. It’ll be alright, you have the guards watching over you two, you’ll be fine. I’ll be doing patrols for just a few hours then I’ll be right back, I promise.” He shook his head and grabbed my hand, his tail swishing back and forth,

“Who’s going to take care of you? You’ll be alone out there fending off those monsters and the Ender King, are you sure you’ll come back?” I nodded, squeezing his hand, and let go, flying off out of the void. 

The patrols said there was a lot of activity out near the east, lots of Endermen were there tearing apart the surrounding area. I landed looking around not seeing anything. I was in a warped forest, a known area where the Endermen usually resided, but it was empty besides the hoglins running out of the crimson forests close by. _That’s weird, where are they all? And what’s going on with the plants around here? They’re not growing anymore… Nothing is…_

“That’s just a small effect of what I can do in this world, Angel of Death,” I immediately flinched and grabbed my sword taking a defensive stance, “So, you’re working for _her_ ,” my wings began spreading out, wanting to fly away. He scoffed, “Why her, Philza? Are you _still_ mad at me?” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat gripping onto the sword tightly and bit back my tongue to try and give a somewhat reasonable answer,

“The Empress wants peace, your majesty. That’s something you could _never_ do.” He began circling me, trying to get me to look at him. _Eyes down, don’t look at him. Focus on the vines on the ground._

“So it’s your majesty now, Interesting Philza. Oh apologies, do you prefer that I stick to Angel of Death? Hm?” I held my breath trying to clear my head and turned towards him, keeping my eyes on the small vine that began to grow between my feet,

“I haven’t used that name in a long time, your majesty. If anything I’ve retired from it completely.” 

“So is your new hobby lying, Angel of Death? Do you participate in that act with your children as well? Or do they not know about _that_ either? But I suppose you are _retired_ from that name because of them, yes,” I froze, the lump in my throat getting bigger, “Oh, have I struck a nerve, Angel?” He continued to walk around me, watching my every move. 

“Why do you know about them?” He continued, 

“Yes, I know of your two children, you could say they were gifted from the Empress herself, but who am I kidding, she didn’t even want them there in the first place, her first thought of them were some parasites leeching off of her precious little soldier, Philza who she had to reluctantly let go for half a century, am I right?” 

“Why do you fucking know about them?” I asked again, my hands shaking. He placed his hand on my shoulder, leaning close to my ear,

“Why don’t we make a deal again, Philza?” I shoved him off of me, breathing heavily, and slowly staggered back. 

“I have no intentions to make a _fucking_ deal with you again! They came with a price then and they will now!” He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Yes, you would know, after all, you and your singular life. I think your little respawn ability better suits me, no? You were wasting it, after all, using it in pity battles. How are your wings by the way? Been treating you well after all these years? You adapted well to your little curse?” I was biting my lip so hard it began to bleed. I finally put my sword back in its holster and relaxed my wings against my back, giving him a smug smile. 

“ _I_ won’t betray the Empress as _you_ have before, your highness. I don’t participate in child’s play.” He went silent, the Hoglins around us quiet and the lava not moving anymore, everything suddenly went still. 

He quickly stepped forward until he was directly in front of me. I felt my heart beating fast, it being the only actual noise I could hear. He finally leaned down placing his hand on the side of my face and pulled me upward to his height, 

“I’ll make sure to take one of your _gifts,_ Philza. You won’t take my deal? One of _them_ will. I’ll make your life a living _hell_ , just you wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more at @izzysplants


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up in a panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired at this point

I opened my eyes and sat up in a panic. I looked around seeing a baby hoglin sleeping at my feet and the area I was in covered in the twisting vines. I stood up struggling to fly back to the nether void collapsing on the stairs of the Quartress. I was breathing heavy and pounded on the door waiting until someone came to open it. "He" quickly opened the door and helped me up asking me a load of questions, 

“Philza, where have you been? It’s been days, the children are worried, as is the Empress. What happened?” I was struggling to breathe but motioned towards mine and the twins’ room.

“Let me see them, please.” "He" nodded walking me down the hall and set me down on the bed where the children were still sleeping. 

“They’ve refused to eat, they haven’t left the room either. They said they wouldn’t move until you arrived safe and sound again.” I leaned back ruffling their hair and sighed. "He" quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.  _ How long have I been gone? How long have they refused to eat anything?  _ I began to gently shake them, waking them up.

“Dad? You’re back? What happened?” Wilbur asked. Techno sat up and leaned against my side, holding onto my wings mumbling something about food.

“You two need to eat, how long has it been?” I picked up Techno who stretched out in my lap, Wilbur patting his head, 

“You’ve been gone for four days, Dad. Techno stopped eating as soon as you left and didn’t want to leave the room an hour after you didn’t come back.” I gave him a sad smile and picked them both up, taking them out of the room and to the dining area. 

“Get something to eat, I have to meet with The Empress right now. If anything happens I’ll make sure to let you two know first.” Wilbur nodded and grabbed Techno’s hand running around the kitchen looking for the food. I quickly walked out and down to the meeting room pushing open the doors. The Empress sat with Sandy to her side, "He" and "She" sat on the opposite side. 

“Philza, good to know you’re safe. "He" informed us of you tired at the front entrance, what happened out there? Where have you been?” I sat down at the table letting out a tired sigh, 

“I had an unfortunate run in with the Ender King. He was close to the East, but he’s planning something soon. I went out there to check the report from the patrols about the enormous amount of Endermen out there, but it was just him and the area wasn’t growing anymore, it seemed to be stuck in time.” Sandy began writing down notes while The Empress continued to ask me questions,

“What did he say to you? Did he mention any of his plans?” I felt the lump in my throat again and tried to speak.  _ The twins can’t stay here anymore, but they won’t take care of themselves unless they know I’m okay. But his threat sounded serious.  _

“He said if I refused to accept another one of his deals, he would make sure to go after the twins. Empress, I can’t have that happened, not after all this time. He threatened to make my life a living hell.” 

“Why have you held onto them for so long, Philza?” I froze. 

“What did you just say? What is that supposed to mean, Empress?” She sighed, 

“Your entire goal was to come back and fight for me was it not? You offered your life to defend this place. You didn’t even want to protect those kids. So what changed? Why haven’t you sent them back yet? They’re nothing but some Nether hybrids.” I stood up, shaking, and clenched my fists tightly. 

“They’re not just some Nether hybrids, they’re my,” I bit back my tongue.  _ What are they to me? They’re the twins, the kids, Techno and Wilbur, but are they my kids? Do I consider them mine now,  _ “They’re kids I've grown attached too, they’ve been through hell and back now, Empress. Don’t  _ ever  _ call them  _ just some kids.”  _ I sat back down, letting out a loud sigh.  _ Just some kids… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find more at @izzysplants on twitter and instagram


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely the chapter I struggled with the most, I hate writing fight scenes and I think it really shows

“It’s been a month in the Nether, this needs to be finished now, Empress. I have to get these kids home and safe. I can’t risk having them here anymore, not after The Ender King’s threats.” The Empress stood close, her hands folded behind her back. She failed at holding a calm look, her face contorting to nothing but worry. She leaned over the balcony looking down at the soldiers lined up outside. "He" and "She" were mixed in with the rest, they offered themselves to protect The Empress just yesterday. _"_ _ He" never got to tell her how he felt. Neither did "She". _

“You know the time hasn’t passed since you left, in the overworld I mean. Five years passed for you when you had to leave before, but it’s been a lot longer down here. We simply told you it was the same so you wouldn’t worry. But now isn’t the time to worry about that now, because you’re right. This needs to end here. I’ll have someone watch over the children while we’re out there,” She placed her hands on my shoulders, “You cannot die now, Philza. They  _ need _ you to be there for them.” I tensed up and looked inside at the twins who were sleeping.  _ They need me. They need a home, someone to look up to.  _

I can’t lose them, Empress.” I mumbled. I walked into the room ruffling their hair, covering them in the blanket.  _ So many things can go wrong today. So many people can lose their loved ones and their homes. What the hell are we gonna do? _

“We should get down there and join them, we’re about to start heading out.”

**Techno's POV**

“Have they left, Techno?” Wilbur whispered out. I nodded squeezing his hand and we both instantly got up running out to the balcony. Phil, The Empress, and the rest of the guards were gathered down below and were starting to leave.

“We need to get down there, have you got the sword, Wilbur?” He nodded, sprinting to the closet pulling out the iron sword, and handed it to me. “Let’s go, we should be able to run past the guard at the door so start running!” We pushed open the doors and bolted down the steps past the guards as they screamed out for us to stop. We ran out the main door and down behind the guards as they marched in unison behind Phil. 

“It’s so cool dad gets to lead these fleets of soldiers, right Techno?” I smiled and nodded holding onto his hand again as the soldiers came to a sudden stop. We looked around them seeing a wall of Endermen standing a few feet away with a giant one at the front. 

“Ender king! This is it! You either call it here, or we take your life and end this war for good. This cannot go on any longer, you’ve threatened to not only take The Empress’ land but as well as mine and The Ocean Overlord’s! How much longer will you continue this petty war?! You’ve been nothing but greedy for people’s powers, wealth, and lands! This stops here!” Phil yelled out. Wilbur squeezed my hand tightly breathing heavily as the tension grew. I held the sword in my other hand as the soldiers began to run forward with Phil, The Empress sticking behind with two soldiers by her side. 

“Techno, what’ll happen if we die? What’s going to happen to Phil?” I shook my head and hugged him tight, 

“We  _ won’t  _ die, Wilbur. Neither will Phil, we’ll make it out of here and get back home with Dad.” We ran out past the Empress quickly joining the rest of the soldiers.

**Phil's POV**

We ran out towards The Ender King’s men as they ran towards us at a rapid pace. I flew over as the soldiers attacked, killing several and dying in the process. I landed behind The Ender King with a thud. He smiled, his arms folded behind him as he turned around. 

“I warned you. I  _ fucking  _ warned you this would happen. You can’t fucking win this war, Ender,” I unsheathed my sword gripping it tightly, “and I promised you all that time ago, that I would be the one to kill you.” He began to laugh slowly walking forward.

“ _ You,  _ some mortal hybrid who has been wrongfully crowned the name  _ Angel of Death,  _ wants to kill  _ me,  _ a deity with the ability to come back after death? Don’t make me laugh. Angel, you should've never even been here.” He ran at me grabbing a hold of my wings and throwing me towards the endermen. I quickly got back up running at him, holding my sword up as he attempted to claw at my face. He threw my sword to the side and grabbed ahold of my antlers. I yelled out as he squeezed them tight laughing maniacally.

“You call yourself a hero, a fighter, The Angel of Death, but you’re  _ nothing.  _ Nothing but a dirty hybrid who is cursed by  _ ME _ , how does it feel, Philza,” He slammed my face down on the ground making it hard to breathe, “To lose to someone who wronged you? Is this what you wanted in the end? To die a meaningless death after you gave up your power to come back, and for what? You  _ had _ no purpose and you still don’t,” I was trying to catch my breath as he leaned down to my ear, “ _ You’re just a bird falling in the forest screaming for help, and no one bothers to come. Because who in their right mind would help some idiotic flightless bird?”  _ He began to pull on my wings, not stopping no matter how loud I screamed, until he screamed out as well, falling off of me with a thud. 

"Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more at @izzysplants on twitter and instagram


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last confrontation between The Ender King and Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOO I really like this one I hope you like it as well :]

“Dad! Dad, wake up, come on!” I opened my eyes seeing Techno and Wilbur over me. Wilbur held an iron sword while Techno sat at my side shaking me awake. The end of the sword was covered in purple blood. Techno smiled nervously as I quickly sat up and hugged him tightly. 

“What the hell are you two doing out here? You should’ve been at the Quartress.” Techno shook his head and squeezed my hand.

“We wanted to come to help you, we were worried after last time when you didn’t return, we were scared you wouldn’t come back this time. Well, _Wilbur_ was scared, _I_ _knew_ you’d come back.” I smiled reaching up to touch my antlers. They were completely broken, snapped off at different lengths. 

“Where’s The Ender King, Techno?” He slightly flinched and pointed out to a portal off in the distance,

“He ran off with his army through that portal, The Empress landed hits on him after you passed out and I stabbed him. She...she tore off his arm just before he went through.” Wilbur shuddered, holding onto the sword tightly, close to his chest. 

I grabbed my sword off the ground and stood up, “Tell The Empress I’ll be back soon, I’m finishing this off for good, get back to the Quartress, please.” I flew off towards the portal, my wings were weak and hard to fly with, but I managed to fly through, collapsing on the stairs leading up to the End Portal. I stood back up, holding my side, and jumped in. The entire end island was flooded, water flowed off and into the void while all the Endermen screamed out in pain.

I dived down into the small tunnel where the Ender Kings throne room was and looked around. Small miniatures of the nether void, bits of the overworld, and the Ocean Overlords temple were in the room. And there he was, cowering on his throne, purple blood oozing out of him. He let out a weak laugh and attempted to stand. I pointed my sword at his neck making him freeze, 

“Don’t. Don’t fucking move. You’re a fucking coward, a goddamn  _ monster _ who doesn’t deserve to keep living.” He smiled and leaned back against his throne as blood dripped down from his mouth, “You’re dying, aren’t you? My power you stole that you  _ expected  _ to keep you alive, it’s killing you, isn’t it?” He didn’t move, the room growing silent.

  
  


“Philza, my old friend, won’t you help me? I’ll tell you what...why don’t we make a deal?” I swung at his side hitting the throne yelling out,

“ _ ENOUGH _ deals! We built our entire ‘friendship’ off of fears and deals, Ender!”

“I’ll remove your curse,” I froze, “you can keep your wings, and I’ll give you back your respawn powers, don’t you want that back? Don’t you want to live for your  _ children _ , Philza? You can do all of that, just take the deal.”  _ Techno and Wilbur. I can stay for them, I don’t have to worry about dying anymore, I could just come back in an instant.  _ I looked at the Ender King. His body was becoming frail, he was decomposing as we talked, and his body was beginning to fail him every time he attempted to move.  _ But he’ll stay alive if I do.  _

“I can’t. I can’t risk you coming back and starting this war all over again, Ender. You’ve threatened my friends, my home, my family. Do you think I'd just let you walk away from that? So you can just keep on living and terrorize us more?” I stood up putting my sword back in its sheath, “You’re a terrible king and a worse friend. Goodbye Ender.” I began to walk away as he screamed out obscenities,

“YOU’RE A FOOL, PHILZA! YOU’RE AN IDIOTIC HYBRID WHO WAS WRONGFULLY GIVEN A NAME WORTHY FOR A GOD! THE TITLE ANGEL OF DEATH ISN’T FOR YOU! I PROMISE TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, PHILZA! I’LL GET YOUR FUCKING KIDS! JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT YOU COWARD!” 

I closed my eyes and jumped through the end portal, his last words echoing in my head.  _ coward.  _ I smiled and opened my eyes seeing I was back in my room.  _ I suppose that is a more fitting title, isn’t it?  _ I quickly got up and ran to the living room seeing Wilbur and Techno fast asleep as the sun began to set. 

They had small scratches on their faces and their knuckles were slightly bruised, but they were still okay. _ He threatened them again.  _ I frowned and brushed the hair out of their faces.  _ He can’t do anything anymore, can he? his home is completely destroyed, he’s dead at the bottom of it, what more could he possibly do? _

I sighed walking outside and laid down in the grass, the night sky shining bright.  _ What to do now. I could settle down finally, raise the kids properly. Then again, there’s still adventures out there, and now, I don’t have to do them alone.  _ I looked to my side seeing Wilbur staring up at the stars and techno doing the same on my other side. 

“When did you two come out? I didn’t hear the door open.” Wilbur smiled saying, 

“We snuck out, it wasn't too hard. Why? Did we scare you, dad?” I froze and stared at him. _Dad?_ _Did he actually call me dad? Why did he call me dad?_ _Am I his dad?_ I smiled, turning my attention back to the sky,

“Yeah, you did scare me quite a bit. Gonna have to put a bell on you two.” They laughed and started discussing what type of bell would fit them better. Techno decided on a gong while Wilbur said a handbell would best suit him. 

“Can you tell us a story, dad? One that doesn’t involve wars or rulers?” I nodded and started thinking.  _ What did I do before I got involved with the deities? There were the fights I was in to get my title, The villages I’ve protected from monsters. There was her. _

“Alright. I’ll tell you a story, about a beautiful elf with antlers, like me. She dwells in the forest with the rest of the elves, and no one could beat her beauty. Her name was Kristin, and she fell in love with an idiotic man who left to fight in wars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristin :,)) We've finally hit the halfway point! How exhausting. I've been stalling for so long to try and think of what comes next but I think I finally have a good idea. Tommy soon, Tommy soon don't worry, the gremlins coming. But!!! I'm excited >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I'm so excited for people to read this. I've also talked more about this AU on my twitter and instagram @izzysplants as well as doodles if you're interested :] AHHH I'M NERVOUS MAN


End file.
